


semper fi...

by pazzosenzafine



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-16
Updated: 2008-11-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:10:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pazzosenzafine/pseuds/pazzosenzafine
Summary: It's a letter from gibbs to jenny one year after she died...





	semper fi...

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

Dearest Jenny,   
another year has gone by.Without you.  
another year without seeing your beautiful eyes, your amazing smile.  
another year without talking to, laughing with you or arguing about every little nonsense with you.  
another year without holding you in my arms and just feeling you next to   
me.  
another year full of sadness and tears, but also full of joy.

sadness, because I'm just missing you like hell.  
because I just can't believe you're really gone.  
because I just can't live without you.  
tears, because I cry every day, every night about you.  
because I can't stop thinking of you.  
because no minute passes without missing you.  
joy, because I'm the happiest person of the world since I've met you.  
because you made my life much brighter.  
because you were the reason for me to live.

Everytime I close my eyes, you're all I can see.   
I have the feeling, that you're right there, beside me, that I could touch you, that you've never gone.  
But then I have to realize that it's all just a dream, and that you won't return.Never again.

I'm really thankfull, that I knew you,   
that I had the chance to spend so much time with you,   
that I just could be with you.

I loved you from the beginning on with all I had, and I will never stop loving you.  
I will never forget you, you'll be in my heart. Forever.  
Now, there's just one thing left for me to say  
semper fi!

In love, Jethro.


End file.
